dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Codex: Characters (Inquisition)
Alistair codex bugged I've got a playthrough where Alistair is king, and one where he showed up as the Warden in Here Lies the Abyss--and I've never gotten Alistair's codex entry. A quick google search turns up a few forums where people have said the same thing; apparently it's unobtainable. -- 05:22, January 16, 2015 (UTC) : I was able to dig out at least a portion of the various sections of Alistair's codex entry from the talktable... when I posted it to my blog, several people indicated that they have successfully unlocked different versions of his codex (if he is married to Anora, or married to a Queen!Cousland!HoF). I was not not able to locate the text for the latter, but this a copy/paste of what I did find: Alistair King Alistair Theirin was crowned the ruler of Ferelden after the end of the Fifth Blight; his people consider him a hero for fighting against the darkspawn as a Grey Warden. Few Wardens have ever left the secretive Order, and he is the only of those who went on to rule a nation; Queen Anora, daughter of the legendary Teyrn Loghain, rules at his side. Although Ferelden has prospered under their reign, it was greatly weakened by the Blight. Tensions with neighboring Orlais have been high, and many believe a renewal of their long-standing conflict is inevitable. ---- King Alistair Theirin was crowned the ruler of Ferelden after the end of the Fifth Blight, and is considered a hero among his people for having fought against the darkspawn as a Grey Warden. He is one of the few known to have ever left the secretive Order, never mind one who went on to rule a nation afterwards. Some in Ferelden claim that the Theirin line ended with the death of King Cailan and that the existence of an unknown bastard was a lie imposed upon the people to overthrow Queen Anora. As such, Alistair’s rule has been plagued with trouble… both within his own lands as well as with neighboring Orlais. The Blight greatly weakened Ferelden, and many believe that a renewal of the long-standing rivalry between the two nations is inevitable. ---- A hero of the recent Fifth Blight, the Grey Warden Alistair is credited alongside the Hero of Ferelden with slaying the Archdemon and sparing Thedas the ravages of the darkspawn. Rumor has it that he is an heir to the Fereldan throne, but that he turned it down in deference to Queen Anora, daughter to the traitorous Teyrn Loghain. ---- Rumored to be King Maric of Ferelden’s bastard son, there was a moment during the recent Fifth Blight where Alistair could have ascended to the throne. Instead, the throne was given to Queen Anora, daughter of the traitorous Teyrn Loghain—the very man responsible for the death of almost every Grey Warden in Ferelden at the infamous Battle of Ostagar. Disgusted, Alistair abandoned the Grey Wardens, and for years lived in disgraced exile in the Free Marches. Several years ago, Alistair was retrieved from his exile, sobered up, and eventually re-admitted to the Order… though he chose to do so in Orlais rather than his homeland. ---- After the Champion of Kirkwall’s sacrifice in the Fade, giving him and the Inquisitor a chance to escape, Alistair left to report to the Grey Warden leadership at the fortress of Weisshaupt in the Anderfels. ---- Currently, Alistair is either dead or lost in the Fade, having sacrificed himself to give the Inquisitor and the Champion of Kirkwall a chance to escape. --Theskymoves (talk) 20:00, January 28, 2015 (UTC)